The Key to Past and Present
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: Takes place 6 months before AC. A young woman, Kya, is living with Tifa and helping with the orphans. After finding a girl named Kiera, Kya's past comes back to haunt her. Her connection to Sephiroth being a factor and yet erased from her memory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Final Fantasy 7. I only own Kya and Kiera.

Note: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this fic so I'll let you guys decide. If you think I should continue, write a review saying so. Enjoy.

**Kya walked slowly** through the streets of Midgar, her eyes scanning everyone and everything she passed. Though no one knew she was searching for anything she was searching for a certain face. One that she hadn't seen many times and still hadn't forgotten. It was the face of a small girl. Her blond hair matted from lack of brushing, her bright gray eyes shining with an inner joy. She wore clothes that seemed to be too small for her but still seemed to protect her from the cold.

Only once had Kya asked the girl her name. In return the girl told her Kiera. It was a name Kya could never forget. It was once her mother's name; her mother who left her while she was only seven. That had been twelve years ago and she still remembered her face. She still remembered her dark eyes. She wondered why she looked nothing like her mother. Her mother, with her shoulder length black hair and pale skin, seemed to have the appearance of a goddess.

Kya, on the other hand, had bright red hair that reached down to the base of her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale but with a slight golden tinge to it. And her eyes, which seemed to glow at times, were a deep emerald green.

She had her own beauty but she wished she had her mother's height. Her mother was 5'5" while Kya only stood at 5'1". She always seemed to act as an armrest for the guys who flirted with her, something she always resented.

"Kya?" A small voice asked behind her.

She turned to find Kiera had been following her through all her thinking.

"Kiera." She smiled as the small girl ran into her arms. "I came to keep my promise." She whispered in the little girl's ear.

"I'm going home?" She asked excitedly.

"Your new one. If I knew where your old home was I'd take you there." She answered as she took Kiera's hand.

"I never want to go back there. Daddy was mean." Kiera spoke silently.

_Don't worry._ She thought._ You'll never have to go back to him. I'll make sure of it._

**A pair of** bright green eyes watched in the distance. Locks of strait silver hair flowed down in the vision of one eye but still didn't abstract their vision.

"She holds the key." A calm voice whispered.

Note: Okay. Any comments and suggestions will be okay. If you want to see any certain characters go ahead and tell me and I'll find some way of including them. Tifa will appear no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/Note: I don't own any characters from Final Fantasy 7.

Baller101, I will find a way to include Cid into the story. It will probably be after the next chapter. And you guessed right about who was mentioned in the first chapter.

Also, the SHM will be in this fic. Now, on with the second chapter.

**Kya and Kiera** slowly walked towards the orphanage, talking about possibilities for the future.

"Will I be happy?" Kiera asked in a small voice.

Kya looked down at her and smiled. She remembered having the same question when her mother left. But she never found an answer for it.

With this memory in mind, Kya led Kiera to a mound of rubble. It reached high enough that they could see the land surrounding Midgar. It was perfect for what Kya wanted to explain to Kiera. It was a lesson she wished she had learned before becoming an adult. Then again it was just another regret added into her mind. A regret she didn't understand but still held onto.

With slow cautious steps, Kya helped Kiera to the top of the rubble. Small rockslides flowed with each misstep until they finally reached the top.

Kya knelt down next to the little girl and pointed out into the distance. "Look out and tell me what you see." She calmly spoke as she watched the little girl through the corner of her eye.

"I see land." The girl said with a slight hint of annoyance with the ridiculous question.

"Yes. And what is out there, do you think?" Kya asked in response to the little girl's annoyance.

"Other towns, people… monsters." Kiera shivered with the last, memories of her past reminding her just what kind of world she lived in.

"In other words a whole world that you haven't seen yet." Kya stood, a cool breeze picking up her hair, appearing as a torch to any who watched. "And somewhere out there is a couple waiting to find a smart little girl to raise as their own daughter. Somewhere in that vast landscape are your future parents. And when they do find you, you will have the happiest life any girl could ever wish for."

Kiera looked up at Kya to see tears rolling down both of her smooth cheeks.

"Did anyone ever say that to you?" She asked.

Kya smiled and whispered, "I told myself that every day." She then wiped away her tears and quickly added, "But you'll have more luck than me."

She quickly lifted Kiera onto her back and carried her down the pile of rubble. The whole time she thought of how she hoped she was right about Kiera's future.

**They reached the** orphanage within twenty minutes after their small talk. Both were laughing and playfully slapping each other. They made so much noise that Tifa came out to see what was going on.

"I've brought another runt." Kya announced as they approached Tifa. Kiera, knowing she wasn't serious, began to argue with Kya about whether she was a runt or not.

"The only runt around here is you." Tifa said with a smile. "After all, you are only how many inches taller than Marlene?"

Kya, wishing Tifa had never mentioned her height, answered in a fake growl, "Three inches. Soon to be two-and-a-half, much to my distaste."

Kiera giggled about Kya's mock anger and caringly took Kya's hand.

The three laughed and led Kiera into the house and introduced her to Marlene, soon to watch them run up the stairs for Kiera's grand tour.

"How have you been sleeping?" Tifa asked as she went about going into the kitchen and starting on the dishes.

"Good. I haven't had any nightmares since I moved in. The silver fires have left my dreams." Kya answered as she took a seat on the counter.

"Did you ever find out what they were supposed to symbolize?"

"No. It doesn't matter anyways. Everyone's safe, thanks to you, Cloud, and whoever else was there a year and a half ago."

"Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith, Red XIII and Barret. You should have been able to remember at least half of them. And you didn't even mention Vincent even though you had met him and cared enough to show him some respect."

"You forgot one." Kya whispered, knowing it sill effected Tifa to think about her. "Aeris."

"I know." Tifa whispered. "She's the one that deserves all the credit. Her sacrifice saved us all."

To escape the depressing atmosphere, Kya jumped down from the counter and made for the door.

"You're leaving?" Tifa asked with her back towards Kya.

"I'm going to the playground to think. The others will be coming back today, won't they? The othersick ones?" Kya replied as she opened the door and paused for Tifa's answer.

"Yeah. And Denzel is still worrying Marlene. I don't know how she's going to handle having more children like him around again. Maybe she should go back to Barret."

"You know he won't allow that. He believes she'll have a better life here. Besides we haven't even heard from him in a while. I don't think there's much of a choice right now." Kya walked out the door, leaving Tifa to think of her memories of AVALANCHE and her newfound friends from the past.

Had that been a year-and-a-half ago, she wondered? She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind and went back to her work.

**Kya sat on** an old rusted swing, pushing herself back and forth as she thought of the nightmares she had. What made Tifa ask about them? And why did she even ask at all? Then again, why did Kya lie about her lack of knowledge about the meaning of the silver flames? Of course she knew what they meant. But the last anyone had said anything about him was almost two years ago. There was no reason for her to dream of him. She didn't even know why she dreamed of him in the first place.

The squeaking of the rusted chains kept the rhythm of her thoughts as she quietly began to hum the one song she had ever written. Slowly she began to sing the words to a single verse.

My wondering child,

You never knew how hard I tried

To save you from the dark.

But you kept slipping

Until there was nothing left.

"The living singing to the dead. I never would have expected that from you."

Kya twisted around, searching for the person who had spoken. All she found were shadows. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the sun going down.

"Who are you?" She asked as she pushed herself from the swing.

"Are legends so easily forgotten? Was I so hastily erased from your mind?" The voice asked.

Kya closed her eyes, focusing on the voice. It's deep, calming tone seemed so familiar to her. But could it really be him?

"Sephiroth?" She asked, hoping she was right.

There was no answer. The owner of the voice had disappeared from the shadows and her presence. She wondered if it was Sephiroth. And if so, how he could have survived. She had thought Cloud and everyone had destroyed him. But the dreams said differently. The silver flame had survived in her dreams for close to six months after his "destruction." Could it have been that her connection to him had been severed? But then it was a connection that never should have been. She had never even seen him for more than five minutes. How could she have known if he was alive or…dead? Her hesitation to even acknowledge the word seemed to confirm the connection was because of her.

Without much though, Kya walked back to the orphanage. She promised herself she wouldn't say anything about what she had heard. No one would believe her anyways. They were all worried about the Geostigma victims. Her dreams and hallucinations would mean nothing to them.

**Tifa laughed about** Kya's alleged adventures while in the streets of Midgar. She had never realized the people had recovered so well. Especially since it had been enough to create stories of living statues jumping at unwary passersby, one of these "statues" being Kya. Strangely enough the people seemed to enjoy her somewhat destructive humor.

Without much warning Kya shushed Tifa and looked up to the ceiling.

"Are the kids on the second floor?" She whispered.

Tifa couldn't tell if the question had been aimed at her or not.

"No. They're on the ground floor, as normal. What is it?" Tifa inched her way closer to Kya, hoping to find out what she was so concentrated on.

"There's whispering up stairs."

"But that's impossible. No one's up there."

Kya looked at Tifa. The look in her eyes made Tifa's blood freeze. It was a look of fear. But there was something else. It was almost as if she knew who it was.

"Where are my knives?" Kya asked, her eyesfocused on the ceiling once again.

Tifa handed her the belt which held her two fighting knives. The crescent blades were safely sheathed in thick leather and securely strapped onto the belt. The light sound of a snap alerted Tifa to the severity of the situation. The sight of Kya holding one of the knives making her prepare for a fight.

The bright silver blade glinted in the light. It almost seemed to be excited for the possible fight ahead.

The two stealthily climbed the stairs, skipping any steps that had developed a creek over the years. Neither one stopped for fear of the children being in danger.

They reached the door and silently prepared to catch the intruder unaware.

With silent counting they moved into position. Kya placed her hand on the doorknob and nodded her head with each number her mind passed. After reaching five, she threw open the door and rolled into the room while Tifa leaped over her, landing before the windows.

No one was in the room except for Kiera.

Kya sheathed her knife and walked to the small girl. She knelt in front of her and struggled to calmly ask, "Were you talking to someone?"

She nodded.

"Who?" Kya nearly dreaded the answer but had to know.

"The silver flame. He told me to ask you how your dreams have been. What did he mean, Kya?" Kiera looked into Kya's emerald eyes curiously and waited for her answer.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Tifa, why don't you take her downstairs and get her some breakfast. The others should be getting up soon." She stood and walked to the only open window. Her eyes seemed blank as she looked out.

Tifa did as she asked and began to lead Kiera down the stairs until Kiera broke away and ran to Kya.

"There are more flames." She whispered. "One shines as bright as him but not as mean. He needs your help."

Kya looked into Kiera's dark eyes. Did he tell her that?

Kiera ran to Tifa and went down the stairs, leaving Kya alone in the room.

Note: The third chapter is in progress. It shouldn't be too long until I have it up too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/Note: As usual, nothing from FFVII is mine.

Baller101, I was in a bit of a hurry when writing the last chapter. That's why it seemed rushed. Thanks for telling me. And I might try fixing it up later on. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. I'll be working on chapter 4 soon. And Cid will be in the next chapter, I'll make sure of it. Enjoy.

**Kiera wondered what** the man's message meant, especially about the silver flames. Didn't he know that fire wasn't silver but orange? She wondered. But Kya's quiet and scared look had frightened Kiera. And the man had told her it would be a surprise for Kya.

Kiera wondered why the man wanted her to deliver the message when he could have done it. Why did he want her to scare Kya?

Her talk with the man still ran through her mind. The strange way he moved, almost as if he wasn't really there. And the way he had touched her hair. It seemed familiar to her but familiar for someone else's life.

He had told her she had the same talents as Kya, something she was immediately proud of. Then he asked about her dreams at night, if she had seen the silver fires. It was something she had never heard of. But it seemed so familiar, like the way he had touched her hair. Her father had never done anything like that.

Who was he? Why did he seem to focus on Kya so much? Did he know her? He seemed to be the type of guy Kya would like. Bust she seemed to be afraid of him.

Kiera suddenly realized Tifa was talk to her. They were stopped in the entrance to the stairwell.

"What?" She asked, neglecting to hide the fact that she wasn't listening.

Tifa smiled and asked again, "How old are you?"

"Eight. I'll be nine in a few months." She answered.

"We'll have to celebrate with a great party." Tifa watched Kiera's eyes widen until they were the only things visible of her face.

"Where were you born?" Tifa asked before Kiera could jump around the room.

"Wutai." She whispered. The bright excitement had left her eyes with the mention of the town. She knew the next question would either be about why she left or what her family was like. Everyone had asked these questions, except for Kya. So she spoke without being asked, saying, "I ran away because my father hit me. I knew it wasn't right, so I ran away. I don't know if he still lives there and I don't care. I never want to see him again."

"Wutai is quite a way from here. How did you travel so far?"

Kiera looked down at her feet. "I snuck onto a plane and waited for it to land before finding out where it was going. I was only five when I came here. And all I had to do was hide in a plane.

"Can I have my breakfast now?"

Tifa nodded and led Kiera into the kitchen. She understood why Kya had brought this girl home. Her past was close to Kya's, but how much did she know?

**That night Kiera** asked what the man's message had meant.

Kya only told her not to ask and walked out. Kiera couldn't understand what was going on and wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She only watched as Kya walked out wearing a coat no one had seen before. Yet it reminded Tifa of the coat Sephiroth wore. The main difference being that Kya's coat didn't have such a war like appearance. It was also more form fitting for Kya and appeared to be suede instead of the think leather of Sephiroth's coat. Little did she know it was a gift left to Kya just after Kiera's meeting with the strange man. It was found with a small not asking for Kya's presence.

Kya knew she could get as many answers as allowed to her, but at what price? How long could she keep herself from giving in to Sephiroth's will? How long could she protect Kiera?

She had a new dream the night she had spoken to the voice in the darkness. She had seen Kiera's death at her own hands. But it seemed more like a sacrifice. She saw a stone alter covered with candles and blood. The candles surrounded the cold, drained body of Kiera. It was a dream Kya knew could not be allowed to come true. She didn't know yet what it meant, but she knew it was danger.

She walked to the playground where she had heard the voice, her "gift" flaring out behind her like a single black wing.

Would she have the courage to face him? Why did she feel he had the ability to control her? She had never allowed anyone to have any degree of control over her. Yet he seemed different from everyone for her. He had the power that her precious James had. And James was able to convince her of anything. He even had her convinced that she had finally found the man she was meant to be with. But it wasn't true. He had died a few years after sneaking into ShinRa. How old had she been? Thirteen? Fourteen? Or was she younger? She knew it had been before Sephiroth had gone to Nibelheim. She saw him walking alone through the halls, but everything else was blank? Did he see her? Or did she run out with James?

"Thinking of the past. You never could leave anything behind."

Kya stopped. She froze when she felt the familiar sensation of his hand against her hair.

"Why did you always do that?" She asked, not knowing what she was saying but knowing it would bring back some of her memory.

"It's what you did the first time we met." He whispered. "How much of our past have you forgotten?"

"Our past? I never knew you. I only remember seeing you after sneaking into ShinRa."

"And what else after that?" He walked out in front of her, his back to her, tempting her to make the attack. But she couldn't do it. Something stopped her.

"There was nothing after that. I left and—"

"And what?" He turned to face her. His eyes seemed to burn as he tried to remind her of who she was. And why he needed her with him.

"I… It doesn't matter. The point is I left. Why do you care, anyways?"

Sephiroth lunged at her unexpectedly and roughly clenched her hair in his hand. She looked into his green eyes and saw no anger, no emotion what so ever. But it didn't scare her. Somehow she knew he wouldn't harm her.

He yanked her head back and hissed, "The end of the dreams brought the end of your memories of what happened after that day. Hojo never would have allowed you to remember. Have you ever wondered why you kept yourself from other people? Or why you have had the feeling that you can't fight me when you can fight anyone? These are hints of your forgotten past."

Kya looked coldly into his eyes.

"You should have died." She whispered venomously.

"Maybe." He replied as he let her go. "But I have you to thank for my life."

Kya gave him a puzzled look as she watched him take a few steps back away from her.

"What have you decided?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"I won't let you have the key." She answered.

His eyes flew open, an angry fire bursting in light green.

"You take your life into your own hands. I can't protect you." He whispered.

"Why would I want you to protect me?" She asked as she turned away and started back for the orphanage.

"Your heart has already been engulfed in the silver flames you're so afraid of." Sephiroth knew she hadn't heard. He didn't care. His plan was working. Her defiance would bring her back to her true self. He would make sure of it.

**"I need you** to write to Cid." Kya said to Tifa as she quickly packed extra clothes, weapons and anything else she might need.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" She asked. "What's been going on with you and Kiera? Neither of you have been acting normal."

"I can't tell you. All I can say is Kiera is in danger and I need to get her out of here." She walked out of the small bedroom that she had claimed for her own and went to find Kiera. Kiera and Marlene had gone off somewhere before Kya had returned.

"What's wrong with Kiera?"

Kya turned to see Denzel. She kindly knelt in front of him and whispered, "I promise you that I'll tell you when this is over. Right now, I'm going to take her on a long trip."

"Will you write to us?" He whispered back.

"Of course I will." She pulled him to her for a hug and to hide her tears from him. "Now go back to bed. You need sleep." Her voice broke with her last words to him. She watched him walk back to his room and quickly wiped away the tears that were left.

"What should I tell him?" Tifa asked.

"Tell him to meet me and Kiera just outside of Midgar. He still has a plane, doesn't he?"

"I think so." Tifa followed Kya outside and nearly ran into her when she suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"Go back inside. I'll bring Marlene back before Kiera and I leave." She disappeared into the night, still wearing the black suede coat.

**Kiera and Marlene** ran around the playground until Marlene began to tell Kiera about the first playground she went to. She explained the whole ordeal of being rushed away from her home before everything was destroyed. But she didn't know how or why it was destroyed, only that it was.

"Kiera?" Kya's voice sounded through the darkness.

"Yeah. I'm here." She answered as she ran to Kya.

"Why are you here?" Kya asked fearfully. "You should have stayed with Tifa."

"Marlene and I were bored. So we came here. What's wrong? Why are you carrying that bag?" Kiera was growing confused and scared.

"We're going on a trip outside of Midgar. We'll be meeting a friend.

"Come on, Marlene. We'll walk you home first."

Marlene slowly walked to Kya and asked, "I'm not going with you?"

Kya shook her head. "Tifa would miss you too much." She answered.

Marlene obviously didn't believe her but still followed. She didn't ask any questions as they walked. Silence was their only companion.

Kya watched as Kiera and Marlene said goodbye. She tried her best not to cry with the two girls. She instead reminded herself of why she was doing this.

"How long will you be gone?" Marlene asked Kya.

"I don't know." Kya struggled to keep her voice steady. "But I promise that Kiera will come back."

"What about you?" Marlene asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'll be okay," was all Kya could say. But she didn't believe her own words. She didn't believe she would be okay. "Now go in. We don't have much time."

Marlene turned and dashed inside while Kya led Kiera away. She hadn't been there for more than two days and already she was leaving. Kiera was, in a way, returning to the streets but as a completely different child. Her hair was no longer matted and her clothes were almost a perfect fit, if only a little big. She wasn't going to be recognized by anyone.

**Sephiroth watched in** the distance as Kya began her journey away from him. He knew there would be no escape for her. She had chosen her fate years ago. The time was drawing near for her to face the fate she had so easily accepted as a child. She would soon accept it again. It was a fate her blood called to. He heard it as it sang.

"Follow her." He spoke to three forms in the dark. "Make sure she doesn't get too far."

The three backed farther into the shadows, their leader pausing long enough to bow to Sephiroth before leaving.

He would make sure neither of them left, especially the key.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the new chapter, at last. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, I don't own anything from ff7.

Baller101: Cid is in this one. I hope I got his personality right.

**Kya and Kiera** arrived at the entrance of Midgar after several hours of walking. Neither one was willing to keep walking.

Kya, knowing how Kiera felt about monsters attacking, kept Kiera close enough to the entrance in case she would have to fight and Kiera would be able to run to safety. Luckily for them none of this was needed. They unknowingly had guardians protecting them from any possible threats, especially threats that would take them from Midgar.

This had lasted for only a few days, long enough for Kya's dreams to start again.

Only this time, the silver flame was worse.

**She walked through** a small town that seemed like somewhere she had been but wasn't. The houses were close together and encircled a well in the center of town. The only thing that didn't fit her surroundings was a mansion in the distance. It's large size and almost kingly design seemed out of place compared to the simple houses she was surrounded by.

Cautiously, she took a step towards the mansion. But a feeling that something was near by had suddenly gripped her. Whatever it was, it seemed human and also close to being a distant friend she had forgotten.

She turned, her eyes frantically flying from place to place, hoping to find what was watching her. But she found nothing. No one was hiding in the shadows.

Shaking her head she turned back towards the mansion and took a step closer to it. The whole town suddenly erupted into a forest of silver flames. She spun around, hoping there was a way to escape. But the flames blocked every possible exit.

Thinking that maybe she could face whatever (whoever) was waiting for her, she turned to face the mansion. She soon saw a dark figure moving through the flames. She knew it was he. Only he could move through such flames in her dreams.

"You've run for so long." He whispered as he walked through the flames and in better view of her. "So long without me to guide you."

"You didn't guide me. You used me." She tried to growl but only ended up whispering with a sad tone of voice. She was shocked to find that she sounded as though she were going to cry, but no tears came. They could never come when she was near him.

"Used you? I showed you what your life could have been if you had chosen to stand at my side. Your gifts just happened to be a part of it." He slowly began to circle her, his hand straying to her hair. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When you first joined me. You told me a vision you had the night before. You said it was why you could find me. You knew I wasn't the Sephiroth you had met before but knew you could help me. Do you remember how?"

Kya searched her memories but still couldn't remember.

"I see his influence on your memories was greater than I had expected. And Tifa was the pebble that started the rockslide. The rockslide that has buried your memories of what you were."

"What I was?"

Sephiroth's eyes seemed to smile with her question.

"You were greater than anyone I had ever known. Your desire to protect me as I waited was greater than your desire to protect yourself. It was because of you that I survived. They tried to kill me but you prevented it. You made sure I would be healed."

Kya closed her eyes, hoping to block out the silver light from the flames.

"There is another you must save, this time." He whispered behind her. "He is my equal and yet below me. He is a copy of me and yet a brother. He is a killer and yet pure and innocent. Much like what you have become."

"I can't do this." She whispered. "I can't go back to what I was, but I don't remember what I was."

"Wait and you will know."

He gently turned her face towards a new figure in the flames. But before she could focus her eyes to see who it was, she awoke.

She would always wake with a slight jerk and the feeling that she had to remember her past in order to survive.

The last time she had had this dream while waiting to escape, was a morning she wished hadn't happened.

**She had been** walking to a better area to search for Cid's plane when she heard the sound of a motorbike, more specifically Fenrir. She quickly turned back towards her small camp and attempted to hurry back until Cloud stopped her.

"I can't believe she called you." Kya growled.

"She's worried. She said you were acting strange. I have to agree that you are. What's going on?" Cloud looked at the coat she had neglected to take off.

"Nothing is going on. I just needed a vacation and I decided to take Kiera with me."

"Where did you get that coat?" He asked, ignoring her answer.

Kya, realizing he recognized its style, tried to think of a way to answer without alerting him to what she was running from.

"Don't worry about me. I have to get back to Kiera." She took long strides to pass him and soon cringed with a nervous fear when she heard him start Fenrir, even worse when he drove ahead of her.

She immediately moved her strides to a mad run in the hopes that she could at least get back to Kiera shortly after Cloud did. But it wasn't necessary. Kiera wasn't going to leave Kya, not when she believed she needed her.

"I'm staying with Kya." Kiera sternly told Cloud. "She's afraid to be alone."

"Kya's never afraid to be alone." Cloud answered, thinking he could prove to the little girl that Kya was capable of taking care of herself. "She's strong and doesn't want to put you in any trouble."

"But I'm not in trouble, she is. I have to protect her."

Cloud was becoming ever more curious by the minute.

"We have to protect each other." Kya said as she hastily walked past Cloud. She hid the fact that she was tired from running and lifted Kiera onto her hip. "Right Kiera?" She added, glancing at Cloud as she did so.

The sound of a plane landing interrupted their unpleasant meeting and made Kya relieved to tell Kiera to get her bag.

"Why the hell did you have Tifa write to me when it's so damn slow. It would have been easier to have her call." Cid yelled as he climbed from the cockpit.

A memorable smile crept across Kya's and Kiera's lips.

"Don't cuss around Kiera, cid. I don't want her picking up any of your bad habits." Kya said, knowing it would be some torture for him.

"Dammit, Kya. What do you think I am?" He asked in response.

"An old man that can't control his tongue." She mumbled.

Cloud walked to Cid and asked, "Will you keep an eye on her, Cid? She's hiding something, we don't know what."

"Well that's proof that she's hiding it pretty damn good. Don't worry Cloud. I won't let you down." He then looked to Kya and Kiera and yelled, "Get your…butts on this plane. Don't want to have come out here for nothing."

Kiera ran to Cid and happily climbed in the plane with his help.

Kya was a little hesitant to allow him to help her, but knew she couldn't climb in on her own.

Before Kya was in, Cloud asked one more time, "What's going on Kya? I can help you if you tell me."

"No one can help me." She answered and moved out of his sight.

**The trip to** Rocket Town was longer than Kya had expected. She wondered if Cid was purposely taking the long way or if something was wrong.

Out of curiosity she left Kiera where she was sleeping to talk to Cid.

"Hey, Kya." He said unusually cheerful for a greeting to her.

"Hi. Why are we taking so long?" She replied with an uneasy tone in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on. So I thought I'd waste more gas than needed."

"Thanks for the effort, but no thanks. Nice plane, by the way. It's better than your old one. People can actually fit in it." Kya tried to go back but was stopped by Cid's voice.

"Sit down. I said I was going to talk to you."

Kya, frustrated more than ever, sat in the co-Pilate seat and listened.

"I know we haven't gotten along very well but I still can tell when something's wrong." He explained, making Kya reconsider listening. "I've only seen you act like this once. And that's when we were about to fight—"

"Are you going to suggest that I'm acting this way because I believe that Sephiroth is back?" She interrupted.

"Well it's either that or you're brain is going back through the past. Now, tell me what it is. I know you chose to have me fly you to Rocket Town for a reason."

"I can only tell you that there are some things I need to find out and I'll only be able to do that in Rocket Town."

"Which is?"

"I have to see if there's anything left of my mother there. It's the closest thing I have to a hometown and I hope there's something I can learn from her past."

"The only thing you're going to learn from another person's past is another person's past. What are you expecting to learn?"

"Who I am."

Cid thought for a moment.

"I can tell you who you are. You're a thickheaded girl who thinks she's protecting herself by running. Not to mention you also have a mouth that can spit out insults faster than I can fly. The truth is you already know who you are. And you don't need me to tell you so."

"No." She answered. "Vincent would be a better choice." She looked at him with a devilish grin.

"Ah, damn it all to hell. Buckle yourself in if you're going to stay."

She did as he ordered and quietly said, "Thank you, Cid."

"What're you thanking me for?"

Kya smiled. "I'm thanking you for helping me when you don't know the reason."

"Close your eyes and sleep, kid. It's going to be a while before we land."

Kya refused to sleep and only looked out at the clouds rushing by. She soon began to wish she could jump out into those white cottony clouds and disappear from the world. But she knew that could never be. He would always find her. He would always lift her from the darkness she hid in.

**Sephiroth knew Kya** had left Midgar. Just as he knew the three had discovered where she was headed and were going to meet her there.

He looked down to the floor, his memories of her flowing through his mind. She was greater then than what she had become. She had no fear and never cried.

"I will restore you to your true self." He whispered. "But not without a sacrifice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Sorry it's been so long. And I'm not even adding another chapter. But, that will come soon. I changed what I said about Kadaj's height. Thank you, Kadaj, for telling me that. And sorry it took me so long to fix it.**  
**

**After spending two** weeks in Rocket Town, Kya realized the only things she was going to learn about her mother was what she already knew. That she gave birth to a little girl in Rocket Town and left soon afterwards. But there was one thing she learned that she never knew before, that her mother almost seemed afraid when she left. And the town's people had rushed her departure. What could have made them so afraid to make her leave? And so soon after Kya was born.

She had often been told the meaning of her name was home. Was that what she meant to her mother after having to run so often? Or was there another reason for it? Did the real reason have something to do with Sephiroth? She felt like she was just running blind, with no direction. Yet she felt that the answer had something to do with Sephiroth and the other silver flames. And it grew steadily worse with the dreams. She could feel all of them. It made her wonder if everyone would be safer without her. She wondered if she could find what had happened to her mother if she left on her own. Maybe the town she saw in her dream could help her. But how would she find it? How would she know if it even existed?

The sun had gone down an hour after she had hidden herself on Cid's roof. No one seemed to care if she was there. She didn't even think they noticed. She was just another form sitting above them, like the clouds or birds. But she wasn't as free as a bird and she wasn't as guided as a cloud.

"Thinking again. You should stop thinking and spend some time with that little girl. She hasn't shut-up since we got here." Kya turned to see Cid.

"Sorry." She said before turning back to the horizon. "I guess I just have too much on my mind."

"Hmm. How the hell do you get up here?" He carefully walked over to the edge, where Kya was sitting, and joined her in watching the horizon.

"The same as you." She allowed a small smirk to assure him she was still herself.

"The ladder." They spoke, simultaneously.

Kya rocked back before asking Cid the question that had been on her mind for the last few days. "Could you take care of Kiera for me? I have something I need to do."

Cid appeared shocked at the question. Take care of a little girl? "You can take her with you, can't you?" He asked, hoping he could bring up some solution that would keep him from acting as a babysitter.

"Not where I'm going. I'm not even sure of where I'm headed. All I know is that it's not a trip a little girl should be taking. So will you do it?" She looked to Cid with her most innocent look.

Cid tried to say no, but couldn't when she looked at him in such a way. "Oh, alright. Just don't expect any more favors."

"Thank you Cid. I'll be leaving tomorrow so I can spend some time with her to explain what I'm doing. You won't have to suffer with her tonight. We'll be going for a walk so you can have some peace and quiet." She quickly hugged him and ran to the ladder to climb down.

"At least now I won't be hearing you stomping around up here." He grumbled before following her off the roof.

"I don't stomp, I run." She answered with a sly grin. "Don't underestimate my hearing."

"I'll overestimate your ability to fly if you don't hurry."

Kya quickly climbed down and ran to search for Kiera. It didn't take long, but when she did she wished she had been watching here.

"That's Kya." Kiera said excitedly to a man who was a few inches taller than Kiera with shoulder length silver hair and green eyes. He wore black leather and a sword hanging from his back, indicating that he wasn't a villager. "She's the one that had me brought here. She told me once that—"

"Hello." Kya interrupted. "May I help you?"

"I'm Kadaj. I was hoping to find someone that was planning to travel to Nibelheim but no one seems interested." He said with a cool voice.

The name he mentioned seemed to ring a bell in Kya's mind. Could that be the town she had dreamt about? "I was thinking about traveling there tomorrow. Do you know where it is?"

Kadaj took a step closer to her and pointed toward the mountains. "Mt. Nibel. You'll find Nibelheim on the other side. Would you like someone to travel with?"

"I was thinking of going on foot." She wanted to discourage him from wanting her for a travel companion.

"That happens to be my way of travel. My two brothers and I were going to meet someone in Nibelheim. I'm sure they wouldn't object to traveling with a young woman such as yourself."

Kya almost seemed hypnotized when she answered, "I'll think about it. I'll meet you out here in the morning if I choose to."

She took Kiera's hand and made to leave when he said, "Why don't I walk with you? We should talk about—"

"Sorry." She interrupted. "This is my time with Kiera before I leave. And I would like to spend that time without anyone else around."

He bowed respectfully and apologized.

Kya watched him walk towards the entrance of the town until he disappeared into the shadows.

"Why are you leaving, Kya?" Kya looked down at Kiera to see a look of fear in her eyes. "Why are you leaving me?" She whispered.

"There's something I need to find out. And I can't take you with me. It'll be too dangerous. But you'll be staying here with uncle Cid." Kya tried to cheer her up but wasn't succeeding.

"I don't want to stay." Kiera complained.

"Kiera." Kya knelt down to look Kiera in the eyes. "I want you to do something for me." Kiera nodded her understanding. "I want you to tell Cid all about your adventures here in Rocket Town no matter what it is. And don't tell him any of your dreams or about any men with silver hair." She soon came to wonder why she added the last part. What would it matter? Cid wouldn't know.

"Okay." Kiera slowly cheered up with the idea of why Kya told her to tell Cid everything.

"Now. Let's walk." Kya took Kiera's hand before they began to walk. She almost felt that Kiera was her little sister. That she still had a bit of her mother that wasn't a part of herself.

**Kadaj watched in** the distance, his green eyes almost seeming to glow in the shadows. "She's going to meet him." He whispered to two figures behind him. "And we'll be there to guide her in the right direction."

"Is she the one?" the one on his left asked.

"Yes. She is the one. And she knows Kiera must be protected but not why." He turned toward his two brothers. "Wait for us at the paths into Mt. Nibel. There are a few things I have to learn from her."

The two of them bowed before leaving.

Kadaj turned back towards Kya. "I will know." He whispered.

**The next morning,** Kya left without telling anyone. She knew Kiera would be disappointed but she had the feeling that it would be putting her in danger in some way if she alerted her to what she was doing. Besides, long goodbyes never were the type of thing she could tolerate. She never knew why but it always felt like something she had gone through before and it nearly destroyed her.

She found Kadaj waiting for her in the specified place.

"My brothers are going to meet us there." He said before she could ask him what he was doing.

"I thought you might be too uncomfortable with three men around you."

"How considerate." She mumbled as she straightened her bag. "Shall we go?"

He nodded with a smile and walked on at her side. Somehow she felt that he knew more about her than she knew herself. It gave her the feeling that she was in danger, but also that she was safer than she ever would have been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'll try to update more often.

I'm sure you know I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 7 or any of them for that matter. So, enjoy and review.

**The first night** after a long day's walk was purely welcome to Kya. Neither of them had spoken, but she could feel Kadaj watch her. It wasn't that she felt he liked her, but that he was more curious about her than she would have liked. A lot of times she had asked him what he was so fascinated with. Every time his answer was the same, "Nothing." She had even come close to asking him if he would actually look at nothing instead of her, but she knew she could come up with something better.

Kya watched warily as Kadaj prepared his "bed" for the night, it actually being a simple blanket on the ground.

"You griped at me all day for staring and now you're doing the same thing." He commented. "What is it?"

Kya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Nothing." She growled and lied down.

It was mere moments before Kya had fallen asleep, and Kadaj had waited for it. He carefully crawled to her and lightly ran his hand over her forehead. He knew that what he was about to try might not work, but he wanted to know the reason for Sephiroth believing she was precious.

Keeping his hand on her forehead, he whispered, "Where are you, Kya?"

"Sephiroth?" She answered in her sleep. "Where are you? It's so dark, I can't see. I'm scared. I can't breath. Please…don't let me die."

Kadaj looked at her curiously. "What are you afraid of?" He whispered.

"You already know. You're here, somewhere. Why can't I find you?"

Letting her go, Kadaj moved back to his bed. He would find out more the next night. Right now, he would leave her to her nightmare.

**Kya searched around** for light, but there wasn't any. She was in darkness. She was blind.

A pair of cold arms suddenly brushed against her. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She was holding her breath.

_Sephiroth?_ She thought after realizing it had been a familiar touch. He was with her. But what was going on? _I can't breath._ She thought. _Please, help me, Sephiroth._

His answer came silently into her mind. _Let it go. _He whispered. _I'm here. You're safe._ His arms wrapped around her, giving her a sense of security.

_I don't want to die._ She whispered back.

_Breath. The pain will be temporary, but you'll be with me. You won't be alone._

She slowly relaxed in his arms and took in a deep, painful breath.

**Sitting up, Kya **broke into a fit of coughing. She didn't understand why, only that she felt she had been choking. The sun was creeping up over the mountains, and Kadaj was sitting across from her, eating some dried food she didn't even want to look at.

"You okay?" He asked, offering her some of his breakfast.

Kya pushed it away. "What do you care?" she growled as she stood and put her stuff away. "You're just a travel companion. As soon as we get to Nibelheim, that will be the last we see of each other."

Kadaj smirked and stood. "Maybe we should make this trip longer, then."

She whipped her head around and shot a glare his way. "Not unless you want me to kill you in the night."

Both finished their packing, making comments every once in a while. Kya would have hated to admit it, but she was actually beginning to enjoy having Kadaj around. It had been a while since she could have a good argument with someone.

As they walked, Kya began to get the feeling she was being watched, but by who? Could it be Sephiroth?

"I'll be back. Nature calls." She said as she dropped her stuff and ran. They had come close to the mountains; close enough to find boulders and places to hide.

Silently, so as not to alert whom ever was watching, Kya walked in the direct she thought would be behind them. What she soon learned was that the spy had known the whole time.

"You're becoming more sensitive to another's glances." A deep voice sounded to her side.

"Why are you watching me, Sephiroth?" She asked, standing in place to show she wasn't afraid, nor that she had missed him.

"I'm returning the favor for what you did years ago. Don't you remember?" He slowly walked to her, watching as she began to breath a little harder, showing how nervous she was. "We were both prisoners. Hojo thought we were his Ginny pigs, we proved him wrong. What do you think he planned on us being?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke coldly. "And Hojo died, he doesn't matter any more."

Sephiroth carefully wrapped an arm around her waist. "Doesn't this seem familiar?" He whispered.

Kya suddenly had the feeling that the sun had been blotted out by pounds of rock, but why? "Let me go!" She yelled as she pulled away.

"You will remember." His words echoed as he disappeared, leaving Kya to fight through her new found fear.

**Kiera had talked **Cid into going for a walk with her, something he had expected Kya to do if she were that young. He agreed to it, even though he had a lot to do. He couldn't argue with her when she gave him that innocent look that she had probably learned from the expert. It had become slightly frustrating, but she at least kept him on his feet.

"Uncle Cid." Kiera said as she knelt next to a rock. "There's a hole." She said enthusiastically.

"Leave it alone." He answered, ignoring her find. "There might be somethin' under there."

Kiera nodded her agreement and walked on with him. She had begun to miss Kya, she was so much like a sister to her. Cid was okay, but she wasn't sure if she could tell him everything. But she would never tell him about the silver haired men. Kya had told her not too. She didn't understand why, still, it didn't seem to matter much. The look she had seen in Kya's eyes always kept her from saying anything. She looked so afraid and yet…happy? Was Kya happy in some way about them?

Knowing she couldn't figure everything out, Kiera looked around. They had walked away from Rocket Town a little, just enough for the mountains to look bigger than her finger. They looked so pretty, a dark blue fading into the sky. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to see if they actually were blue or if it was just a trick of her imagination.

That happened sometimes. She'd fall asleep with her eyes open and see strange things. Some were even scary, the scariest being a vision of Kya being trapped in darkness. She always seemed to float in a dark sea, her eyes closed but a look of pain distorting her face. Sometimes there would be someone holding her, but she never knew who it was. These were things she hated to think about. She would do anything to keep Kya from having pain that would do that to her. Anything.


End file.
